Larger implements have been used for some time for applying anhydrous ammonia beneath the soil for crop fertilization. In such implements, individual applicator knives are mounted at regular lateral spacings on a toolbar or wheeled frame drawn by a tractor. One such toolbar or drawn implement frame is shown in Dietrich, Sr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,892 entitled "Agricultural Folding Toolbar With Rigid Crossframe", issued Oct. 2, 1978. The implement frame in that patent has forward and rear mounting bars for mounting the applicator knives, and the frame folds in the center with the wings extending rearwardly in the transport position. A more conventional frame has a fixed center section which remain in place with side sections or "wings" folding upwardly at the left and right sides of the center section.
When the applicator implement (or simply "applicator", for short) is in use, the knives are embedded in the soil at a uniform depth, generally in the range of six to eight inches; and the ammonia is deposited in the narrow slot formed by the knife. A furrow sealer then follows the knife and closes the slot, covering the ammonia and fixing it in place where it is available as fertilizer.
Individual applicator knives, ammonia distribution hoses and a single-disk furrow closer are shown in Dietrich, Sr., et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,199 for "Single Blade Sealer for Fertilizer Applicator", issued Jun. 24, 1986. It is desirable, of course, to cover as wide a swath as possible in a single implement pass to reduce time and to increase operating efficiency. This leads, of course, to larger implements.
When it is desired to transport the implement and the trailing tank/wagon from field to field, or when turning at the end of a row, or in passing over a waterway or swail, it is necessary to raise the implement to disengage the applicator knives from the soil. When the implement is raised, the frame is normally tilted in an upward and rearward direction from the tractor hitch point. In the past, this had the effect of elevating the wagon hitch point, causing the wagon tongue to be inclined upwardly and forwardly and interfering against the forward section of the tank.